Boys Boys Boys oneshot
by zealot1138
Summary: Set in the BAD ROMANCE AU. Ichigo has agreed to spar with Renji against Kenpachi.  Though lacking in sparring experience, will Renji and Kenpachi show Ichigo another way to workout?


**Title: BOYS BOYS BOYS – one shot  
Author:****zealot1138  
Pairing: Renji x Ichigo and with Kenpachi  
Rating/Warnings: M (yaoi – situations, sex: oral, anal, threesome)**

**Summary:** Set in the BAD ROMANCE AU. Ichigo has agreed to spar with Renji against Kenpachi. Though lacking in sparring experience, will Renji and Kenpachi show Ichigo another way to workout?

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do NOT own any of these characters from BLEACH which belongs to Tite Kubo et al. Thank you.

_DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**Hello there!**

**It's been a while, yeah? I must admit that I've had this oneshot in rough form for months now. It was started at the end of writing "Bad Romance" but I could never find the will to finish it. I hope you'll find it enjoyable even if there isn't much substance to it. ^^ **

**And in keeping with the Lady Gaga theme, this was named after another of her brilliant songs.**

**Thanks to everyone who'll give it a read and/or leave comments. ~z.**

==================================================================

"Are you sure you're up for this, Ichi?" Renji left the question hanging in the air as he finished wrapping Ichigo's hand firmly in white boxing hand wraps. The redhead's face wasn't overly concerned, but the question had been asked anyway.

Ichigo raised his head to eye his lover directly. "Sure. We're just sparring, right?" He ran his hands over the wraps that Renji had finsihed before moving to readjust his white tank top and smoothing the ends into the waistband of his black gym shorts.

Renji shook his head softly, his loose red mane brushing across his shoulders. "Yeah, but you've only been learning Muay Thai for a few weeks now. And Kenpachi isn't one to hold back, even if it's sparring for fun."

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the bared tattooed torso in front of him, clad in satiny red boxing shorts trimmed in white. He managed to shake off his thoughts before turning his head sideways to avoid looking at Renji directly before speaking. "Well, it's not like I'm gonna let you spar with him on your own." His voice trailed off, as a slight blush rose to his cheeks.

"What are you talkin' about, Ichi? I've been sparring with him for years now. We know what we're doing. You're not worried about injuries, are you?" The redhead had moved off to throw the remaining bandages into his duffel bag before coming back to face his partner. Renji grabbed one of Ichigo's hand and pulled it closer to his chest while waiting for a response.

Ichigo huffed but didn't move his face so that Renji was looking at his profile. He then said softly, "I just didn't want to leave you alone with Kenpachi. After that last session I saw, how do I know you two won't, y'know..."

Renji's eyes widened in surprise. He reached around and placed both of his own bandaged hands over Ichigo's ass, pulling him roughly forward. Holding him close against his chest he said, "Ichigo! You're not _jealous_... are you?" The shorter man squirmed in his embrace but the taller redhead held him close. A large hand moved underneath Ichigo's chin to raise the face up; burgundy eyes looked down into chocolate brown ones trying to gauge Ichigo's feelings. "Are you?" he asked again.

The younger man merely tensed up as his face lowered away from Renji's gaze. A retort was starting to build within Ichigo's mind but, before it bellowed from his diaphragm, the redhead changed his tactics.

"_Or_, maybe you just don't want to feel left out, eh?" Renji teasingly leaned in, brushing his lips against the side of Ichigo's neck, grazing just below his earlobe.

Ichigo felt a shiver go through his body at the contact. "Oh, that's not fair!"

Renji cocked a tattooed eyebrow before replying, "You don't like it? Or you just want more?." A wide woflish grin graced the redhead's face. "Either way, come at me then!" He pushed Ichigo away roughly while running backwards away from the inevitable attack.

Ichigo rushed forward with a solid left jab followed by a right hook. Renji blocked both easily then kicked high with his right leg. Ichigo dodged, moving out of the way fast enough, but he chided himself to remember to use his legs more often. He'd been getting a few Thai boxing lessons from Renji, but it had only been a few weeks and his instincts for traditional boxing were still tripping him up. That made it harder to learn since he had to unlearn one set of training lessons for another.

"Come on, Ichi! You gotta kick more!" encouraged the redhead.

"I know, Ren!" huffed the shorter man annoyed that, as always, Renji seemed to be aware of his own thoughts. Ichigo released a roundhouse kick perfectly, but the redhead was prepared for it.

"Better!" cried Renji. "Now, you have to make your moves seamless." The redhead punctuated the remark by throwing a jab, which Ichigo dodged, but he was then unable to defend against the kick to his mid-section.

Ichigo faltered, feet shuffling backwards, until he hit a wall. Before he could straighten up, the wall at his back started to emit a gruff chuckle.

"You all decided to start without me?"

Ichigo turned his eyes upwards, head tilting backwards, until brown eyes met the sharp gaze of Kenpachi Zaraki looking down at him. Ichigo noticed a gleam in Kenpachi's eyes that made only one thought run though his mind._ Why is he looking at me like a wolf eying its prey?_

Renji lightly stepped over to greet his former client. "Kenpachi! So glad you could join us." The redhead smiled warmly at the giant man. "We wanted to get warmed up before your arrival."

Kenpachi grinned his crooked maniacal smile as he continued to stare down at Ichigo. He placed his hands on the smaller man's shoulder, helping Ichigo up off his chest before he looked at Renji. "Seems like you two 're ready." He then slapped Ichigo heartily on the back, making the young man wince at the impact. "And I'm glad you're joining in this time, Ichigo!"

The shorter male moved away from Kenpachi, resting one hand over the area on his back that was just slapped, and ended up standing next to his lover. Ichigo looked at the dark-haired giant and couldn't help but stare at the chiseled but scarred body clad in black satiny boxing shorts. _I forget he's even taller than Renji._ "Yeah, thanks. So, um, how do we do this then?" He gave his boyfriend a sidelong glance.

Before Renji could make a suggestion, Kenpachi spoke first. "Why don't you both come at me? Give me a real challenge!"

Ichigo and Renji eyed one another before breaking into wide grins. The orange-haired man laced his fingers and pushed back his hands allowing his knuckles to crack loudly. "Works for me!" He nodded at his lover and waited for his opportunity.

Renji approached Kenpachi with fists raised, He moved forward, placing his right foot down purposefully then his left, and with each measured step he looked for an opening. Renji shifted his body and alternated which fist was raised higher as he moved closer towards his target. He knew once he attacked he could go on the defensive allowing Ichgo an opening to try an offensive assault of his own.

The redhead watched with sharp eyes as Kenpachi glided along the mat, hungrily anticipating the first attack. Ichigo could sense Renji was taking his time, trying to anticipate the giant's movements, to see if he would make any predictable moves.

Too much time passing by meant there was never going to be a good opening, so Renji sped forward and went for a head shot with his right foot. Kenpachi easily leaned back to avoid the kick which was quickly followed by Renji's left jab. The dark-haired man blocked the punch with his hand when an orange blur sped towards him from behind.

Kenpachi turned in time to deflect Ichigo's punch before raising a knee into the smaller man's torso. Ichigo managed to raise his hands in time to absorb the blow but it still sent him flying backwards as the impact started to spread into a sharp pain in his gut. Renji immediately rushed in with a flying elbow which Kenpachi averted. However, the redhead continued the offensive attack with relentless punches and kicks. Ichigo knew the extra seconds would buy him time to catch his breath so he could return to the fight as soon as possible.

As Renji shifted his eyes towards his lover to see if he was ready to jump back into the fray, Kenpachi took the opportunity to throw a punch at the redhead. Renji's reaction speed allowed him to move just out of the giant's long reach, but he lost the momentum and retreated to a defensive mode. As the redhead deflected the onslaught of jabs and kicks from Kenpachi, a flash of orange moved into view.

Once Ichigo gauged where he could re-enter the fight, he saw Renji move to swing and dodge, opening up room for him to step in with an offensive.

Kenpachi seemed to read their movements precisely but the timing of their execution was seamless and Ichigo knew he and Renji were moving well as a duo.

Suddenly, the giant raised the stakes by sending a powerful roundhouse kick to the orange-topped head. Ichigo managed to raise his hands in time to block, but the force behind the kick pushed him all the way off the mat and towards the wall.

Renji lost his concentration for a second when he saw the impact Ichigo just absorbed. Instead of worrying, because he trusted that his lover was more than capable of handling himself, Renji took advantage of the moment by moving in for an offensive strike against his former client.

The redhead took a running leap at Kenpachi, knee raised and elbows up even higher, as he aimed to crash into the giant from overhead.

Both elbows connected with the top of Kenpachi's head - the force greatly reduced for the purpose of sparring versus actual combat. Renji fell back, landing on his feet with a defensive stance at the ready, but his gigantic opponent accepted the impact as a solid _hit_ and he fell to the mat in acknowledged defeat. Once Renji saw the submissive body, he finally relaxed, leaning forward with hands on knees to catch his breath as he smiled in relief. Red eyes glanced with satisfaction at Ichigo; Renji was thrilled to have a scored a victory and his pride was evident in the way he looked at his lover.

Ichigo was slightly disappointed the initial round was over before he could offer any useful offensive tactics, but seeing Renji so pleased was enough to put a grin on Ichigo's face as well. Brown eyes watched as the redhead finally straightened his long muscled torso before he casually stepped over towards Kenpachi. Ichigo watched the redhead extend a hand to the taller man offering a sportsman's courtesy to help him off the floor. What Ichigo didn't expect to see was Renji being yanked hard towards the floor and landing right on top of Kenpachi's half-naked body.

The redhead was taken completely by surprise to the extent he hadn't prepared to break his fall. Tattooed torso landed right on top of the other man's scarred chest with a loud smack. Renji's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the older man's face wondering what had possessed him to pull such a prank. "Kenpachi-" was all Renji got out before he lost his words.

The dark-haired giant looked up into burgundy eyes as a long tongue licked his own thin rough lips. "Now _this_ is a little more of what I had in mind." Kenpachi's face broke out into a wide grin and his hands found their way into crimson tresses, fingers tangling within the strands spilling down around Renji's face. Long calloused fingers continued to pull the redhead's face downward towards his own, ready to capture the redhead's lips.

Ichigo froze as he watched the two men's movements - their actions moving in slow-motion. The scene reminded him of their previous sparring session when Kenpachi licked the side of Renji's neck. The act had both enraged and excited Ichigo and, at this very moment, the orange-haired man was reliving the same emotions yet again. He felt a twitch in his groin as he watched another man desiring his lover but a rage of jealousy to protect Renji also coursed through Ichigo's veins.

"No fuckin' way!" yelled Ichigo as he raced towards the duo lying on the mat.

Kenpachi pushed Renji away while simultaneously doing a kip up to standing position. He waited as Ichigo hurtled towards him with a high-flying kick and instead of avoiding it, Kenpachi caught the kick to his midsection while using his hands to absorb most of the impact.

Once Renji got back on his feet, he immediately tried to intervene, shocked at what just happened. "Ichigo! Take it easy!"

The orange-haired man didn't respond and instead pushed onward with a barrage of offensive attacks against Kenpachi, who was deflecting Ichigo's punches but not without some serious effort behind each block.

"Where do you get off trying to take advantage of Renji!" Eventually Ichigo stopped to catch his breath. He stood with his hands curled tightly into fists at his side, his body still trembling from the physical exertion as he gulped in air. His brown eyes remained hard while glaring up at the much taller man.

Kenpachi kept his chin raised high but he lowered his gaze to stare back into angry brown eyes. A deep rumble began to vibrate from his chest and the imminent explosion seemed to grow louder until it erupted - into a hearty laugh. "Exactly, Ichigo!" he barked. "I wanted to see what you had in you, and I knew that trying to get at Abarai would set you off. Glad to know I wasn't wrong at reading your instincts."

The glaring stopped as brows furrowed into an annoyed scowl instead. "You did that just to get a rise out of me?"

Renji walked up behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist pulling the slighter man against his own slick tattooed chest. "He certainly did do that, hmm?" The redhead moved one hand swiftly to Ichigo's crotch.

Ichigo shifted his body in surprise, his head twisting around to look at his boyfriend. "Renji! What are you doin-"

Renji cut him off, pressing his lips hard against Ichigo's as he moved his hands slowly up and down the front of his boyfriend's body. Large hands worked its way past tight abs and moved lower, movement slowing and paying special attention to the hardening member.

Though awkwardly twisted around, Ichigo melted into the kiss while under the redhead's caresses. Their hot breaths, heaving from exertion, made their kisses more impassioned.

Renji pulled back allowing both men to get some air. Ichigo stared into burgundy eyes as the redhead whispered. "We shouldn't leave Kenpachi out of this." He smiled softly before adding, "What if I were to let him take care of _this _for you?" A bandaged hand squeezed the bulge straining in his shorts.

Ichigo gasped as Renji ran his tongue along the edge of Ichigo's ear making him shiver as the warm wet muscle left a dampness that began to cool quickly.

The redhead continued to speak softly, "That's mine," Renji said while pressing up against Ichigo's backside, the redhead's own stiff cock pressing up to emphasize his point. "Just like mine is yours alone. But there are other ways to relieve _this_," hand squeezing the stiffness again, "and if we're going to experiment, I'd rather you do it with someone I trust. And with me present."

Ichigo could barely process the words floating into his ears as his body automatically responded to his lover. His back arched as he felt Renji's hands roaming under his tank top, one hand moving across his torso rubbing his abs in slow circles. The other hand moved lower past the waistband of his shorts to graze up and down his too-hard shaft.

Renji continued to tease his boyfriend with firm touches as he used his lips to suck and nip at all the appropriate places along Ichigo's neck and shoulders. "So," he breathed huskily, "what do you think?"

Ichigo kept his eyes closed as he relished the shiver racing through his body under Renji's expert touch and the unknown excitement of what it will be like. He'd never had the hands and mouth of another man exploring his body let alone in front of his only lover. However, as the rush began to build within his body, he nodded his head in agreement. A very hoarse voice confirmed, "OK, yeah."

With that acknowledgment, Renji extracted his hands off his body and turned him around so they could face each other directly. He grasped Ichigo's chin and brought their lips together into a searing kiss. He pulled back briefly and looked into the brown eyes before him when he said, "I love you, Ichi. And at any point, if you're not OK with this, you just let me know, alright?"

Ichigo saw the look of affection and concern in those burgundy eyes and he immediately relaxed feeling comfortable in knowing he was safe with Renji there. "Yeah."

The redhead smiled softly before leaning in to place an almost chaste kiss on Ichigo's lips. He then brought his full 6'2" frame upright before giving a nod to Kenpachi who'd respectfully waited off to the side as the two lovers decided. The giant walked over to stand in front of Ichigo. Renji then coaxed Ichigo down towards the mat. Renji sat down first, spreading his legs open. He pulled Ichigo closer to sit in front of him, guiding Ichigo by placing both hands on his waist so he was leaning back on Renji's chest.

From behind, Renji started pulling off Ichigo's tanktop, arms reaching skyward. When he noticed Kenpachi was still standing up coolly observing the disrobing, eyes from over six feet in height looking down over his toned chest and firms abs, Ichigo was reconsidering this proposition. However, once Renji started nipping and sucking at his earlobe while running rough calloused hands across his chest, Ichigo closed his eyes instead as he relished the sensations coursing throughout his body. Renji continued to use his hands to move across Ichigo's body, fingers rubbing and kneading one nipple into a hard bud before moving across to stimulate the other. The redhead's warm breath seemed to ghost into Ichigo's ears as the smaller man was melting under his lover's ministrations. Ichigo could feel the tightness in his groin and he knew his cock was starting to strain as it got impossibly harder. Only when the younger man felt another set of hands moving up his thighs did Ichigo open his eyes.

Kenpachi had moved down to sit _seiza_-style in front of Ichigo. Rough lean hands were moving up slowly over Ichigo's thighs towards the waistband of his shorts.

Ichigo felt a knot twist in his gut as he started to comprehend this unusual situation, but the excitement and intrigue was overriding any hesitation. He hadn't forgotten the arousal that first time in front of these two handsome males. In fact, he had been surprised to find it rather stimulating and now he was further intrigued by being in the middle of Renji's expert ministrations and the advancing Kenpachi.

The giant grabbed the waistband of Ichigo's shorts and pulled the material downward. Ichigo's embarrassment began creeping back as evidenced by the the reddening of his cheeks. But that embarrassment soon disippated into surprise when Kenpachi licked his lips hungrily while staring at his engorged cock nestled amongst orange curls. The shorts and boxers were pulled off with one smooth motion past his feet and quickly thrown aside. Kenpachi's eyes narrowed with desire before he said, "Don't worry, Ichigo. I won't bite."

Brown eyes closed tightly as Kenpachi's long tongue unfurled and started to lick slowly up his shaft from base to tip. Ichigo let out a soft mewl as the wet hot muscle sent sensations from the lower region of his body to spread throughout his entire system. He leaned back further against Renji's chest, his hands gripping the redhead's thighs, as Kenpachi continued to work his tongue up and down. The long sharp tongue lapped at the sensitive spot on the underside of the head before moving its tip to poke softly at the slit tasting the drops of pre-cum. This garnered an immediate reaction from Ichigo causing him to gasp and arch his back at the intense sensation. As brown eyes opened to lock onto dark ones, Kenpachi took the moment to swallow the younger man's erection wholly into his mouth.

Ichigo let out a soft moan as he felt the hot warm cavern surrounding his cock. Kenpachi's head worked itself up and down as he took him in as deeply as possible lips clamped tightly around his shaft. When Ichigo felt the tip brush against the back of the throat, he groaned in heated bliss. He felt Renji's hands press firmly against his chest, teeth and lips grazing against the top of his shoulders along the side of his neck. Then he felt hot breaths in his ear before it whispered, "How's that, Ichi? Are you enjoyin' yourself?" He could almost feel the redhead smiling against his neck as Renji's tongue continued working its way around his earlobe. ichigo's only reply was a low grunt in agreement as he concentrated on keeping one hand on Kenpachi's head and the other moving upwards to entwine fingers into long red tresses.

Kenpachi continued to work his mouth taking in Ichigo deeper, tongue laving and tasting, lips tight keeping the suction strong and pleasurable. He kept his hands busy by gripping and sliding along the long sinewy thigh muscles of the younger man.

Ichigo felt the tightness in his groin building and his toes were curling as he concentrated on coming soon. In addition to the masterful work sucking him off, he relished the attention being lavished on his upper body by Renji. The smaller male trapped between two masculine bodies began to shift with more grunts and groans as he felt his release propelling forth soon. "Nngh ... gah! I'm gonna come!"

At hearing these words, Renji moved his roving hands to Ichigo's chest gliding his fingertips towards the pert nipples and twisting the nubs. Kenpachi gave one final long suck before pulling his mouth off of Ichigo's cock. Already well lubricated with his own saliva, Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo's cock and furiously jerked him off.

"Aaahh!" The single shout echoed throughout the cavernous workout studio as hot stickiness spurted out in varying streams landing on Ichigo's sweat-covered abs. Kenpachi's movement slowed but he continued to move his hand up-and-down, milking out every last drop of cum.

As Ichigo's breathing started to slow back down, Renji pulled his lover's form further into his embrace while kissing along the smaller man's shoulders and neck. "That good, eh, Ichi?" teased Renji.

After letting out a final long breath, Ichigo looked up with a wide grin before answering, "Yeah, you could say that."

Renji matched his mischievous smile before he reached over to drag his fingers through the cooling wetness covering Ichigo's abs. "We can't let this go to waste now, can we?" He lifted the well-coated fingers of his right-hand while using his left hand to guide Ichigo to sit up, He then pushed Ichigo over to his hands and knees.

"Uh, Ren, what are you-"

Ichigo's sentence was cut off when Kenpachi moved forward on his knees towards him. He wasn't sure when, but at some point Kenpachi had completely disrobed, and the view from Ichigo's direct eyeline was further intimidating. The giant was fully erect and was casually waiting with hands on hips as he watched the two ginger-haired men begin to prep.

As Renji worked his lubricated fingers against the puckered bud of Ichigo's ass, he leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I don't suppose you'd like to thank Kenpachi by returning the favor, would you Ichi?"

Eyes went wide as Ichigo, still on hands and knees, turned his head sideways to look at his boyfriend. His look was clearly questioning. _Are you serious?_

Renji's eyes narrowed as he returned his answer with a sly and wolfish smile before offering a slight nod.

Ichigo swallowed hard willing his pounding heart to stay within his chest. It was one thing to do this with Renji but he had never done given a blowjob to another man. His breath hitched and his questioning mind was distracted as he felt one of Renji's fingers slip past the tight ring of muscles. It worked itself slowly in and out, clearly not in a rush, allowing Ichigo to relish the sensation but not lose his concentration. The anticipation of what was about to happen was nerve-wracking and exhilirating at the same time. Ichigo felt he was up for this challenge. He took a deep breath and turned to face this head-on.

Ichigo looked at the cock in front of him. Kenpachi's was different from Renji's; his was longer but leaner in girth than the redhead's. Ichigo wondered whether the difference in size would affect his performance, but he was curious to take on this challenge. He stretched out his tongue to taste the drop of cum leaking from its tip. Kenpachi sighed at the contact and when Ichigo was about to determine this new man's taste, he shivered when he felt Renji slip in a second finger. Renji was still moving his fingers impossibly slow but it allowed Ichigo to refocus on Kenpachi.

He continued to move his tongue along Kenpachi's shaft, lapping at the length and around the head. Ichigo's lips parted, mouth opening wide, as he allowed Kenpachi to push forward taking in almost his full length. Giant calloused hands mussed through short orange-spiked hair, rough fingers grasping and pulling Ichigo's head forward and back as he sucked and swallowed. The younger man tried to keep his attention focused on the task in front of him, but he nearly gasped aloud pulling his head back when he felt the familiar push of Renji' cock pressing against his rear entrance. Ichigo was about to lose his rhythm in turning to look at his boyfriend, but instead he felt Kenpachi's hands keeping his head firmly in place. Brown eyes looked upward only to find Kenpachi looking down with a very desirous gleam in his eyes. Just then, Ichigo felt Renji leaning over his backside, the feel of long red hair tickling his overly sensitive skin, as the redhead asked, "You doin' ok, Ichi? Do you want us to stop?" The voice was low and husky and at that perfect pitch that sent chills throughout Ichigo's body.

"Mmm ngh." Brows furrowed and he tried to shake his head slightly to emphasize that he didn't want to stop, but Kenpachi grip kept his head from moving side-to-side.

The giant hummed in pleasure and growled a low chuckle before saying, "I think he's doing alright, Abarai."

To further emphasize this point, Ichigo pushed himself back against Renji, taking in more of the redhead's cock further into his own tight heat.

Renji took this as a positive sign and straightened up so he can properly service his lover. "OK, Ichi. Let's make you feel so good, you won't forget this moment." The redhead slammed his hips forward, engulfing his shaft to the hilt in one swift motion.

Ichigo had been prepared but the sensation of Renji's cock burying itself deep within him brought a hot searing sensation that escaped into a muffled groan against the other cock working itself within his mouth.

The rumblings from his moans created extra pleasure for Kenpachi as his hips moved faster sliding his cock in and out of Ichigo's mouth. Hearing this powerful giant reduced to grunts and growls was intoxicating to Ichigo. He was also relishing the feelings of being filled by his lover. Renji thrust into Ichigo roughly while strong hands grasped tightly against his hips. Ichigo knew it would leave bruises but he didn't care as the pain was too pleasurable just then.

Ichigo braced his hands against the mat below using his arms to work his upper body forward and backwards to get the rhythm moving smoothly. He was doing his best to try and accomplish his own task of servicing Kenpachi's enormous erection; he didn't want to come across as anything less than capable in such matters especially with his boyfriend being present.

The sounds of heaving breathing and flesh slapping against flesh echoed against the walls of the empty studio. Hearing the grunts and moans of Renji and Kenpachi taking pleasure with his body was reigniting Ichigo's own desire causing his cock to become fully erect once again.

Soon, Kenpachi's breath started to hitch, signaling that he was close to his own climax. Ichigo relaxed his throat to take in his erection further down his throat.

Kenpachi growled and yelled during his release. "Garrgh!" He grasped Ichigo's short hair and yanked his head up quickly. Hot cum spurted out directly into the face of a very surprised Ichigo splashing across cheek and dribbling down his chin.

The sounds and sights of Kenpachi's climax only fueled Renji's passion bringing him quickly to his own peak. Before Ichigo could savor the joy of having satisfied this new conquest, his attention reverted back to taking care of Renji since he could feel that his lover was getting close. "Ngh! Uh, Ren, more! Harder!"

Renji cried, "Ah- ha! You feel- so- amazing! Hah, ahh!" Strong hands grasped Ichigo's hips tightly as he pounded into his lover - his motions starting to become a bit erratic.

Ichigo relished hearing his lover's animalistic sounds when he neared his release. He splayed his hands against the mat trying to find purchase against the strong motions as he listened to the grunts and growls emanating from deep within his lover's tattooed chest. His own breathing became rough and ragged as he concentrated on pushing against each of Renji's thrusts. "Ren, come for me!"

Ichigo closed his eyes as he concentrated on Renji's voice calling his name as he climaxed. "Ichigo... _Ichigo_... _**ICHIGO**_!"

Brown eyes fluttered open upon hearing his name yelled out loud. Ichigo looked ahead in confusion wondering how Renji's face was hovering over his own when he was supposed to be behind him. It was then Ichigo realized he was not at the gym - he was on his back on the living room couch still fully clothed.

Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow quizzically. "Ichigo, are you alright? You were makin' a hell of a fuss in your sleep."

A frustrated hand smacked the top of his orange-haired head before moving down to rub the sleep from his lids. "Did you have to wake me right then, Ren? I was sorta having a good time, y'know." His other hand moved lower to adjust the stiff member straining against his overly tight jeans.

Renji gave him a look before baring his signature wolfish grin. "Oh? Who came first? You or me?"

Ichigo sat up as he started to stretch his arms up to lengthen his back and get the kinks out. "Me, so I guess it shouldn't matter to me after all- OOF!" A small throw pillow had landed roughly in the middle of Ichigo's torso mid-stretch. He was about to yell a string of curses at his boyfriend before the redhead descended on him with firm lips.

Renji gave him a long deep kiss, tongue having slipped past the open mouth he knew was going to hurl angered insults his way. He took the opportunity to get in a deep satisfying kiss to distract his annoyed boyfriend.

When he pulled back, he looked at Ichigo who had his eyes shut as he relished the hot kiss. Then both hands shot out shoving Renji off of him and off the couch. Luckily, Renji's quick reflexes kept him from crashing into the coffee table, allowing him to land on his feet, though awkwardly.

The redhead laughed as he reached a hand down to pull Ichigo off the couch as well. Ichigo accepted the gesture and allowed his 5'8" frame to rest comfortably against Renji's much taller body.  
Renji rubbed his hand against Ichigo's stiff cock before saying, "I wish I had time to help you take care of this, but I'm already running late. Hope you'll accept a rain check for later!" He gave Ichigo a quick but hard embrace before stepping away towards the front door.

Ichigo huffed coolly, slightly annoyed that he couldn't be released as pleasurably as he had imagined moments earlier. "Oh? What's up?"

Renji picked up his gym bag before slipping on his sneakers. "I'm heading out to the gym for a bit. Kenpachi's in town so we're going for a quick sparring session."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise before a smile started to spread across face. "Mind if I come along?"

Renji turned his head around to respond. "Yeah? That'll be great! I wasn't sure you'd be up for it since we've only had a few lessons so far."

Ichigo shrugged trying to feign indifference but his heart raced in anticipation as the memories of his dream came flooding back. "Well, maybe I decided I want to now? It could get _interesting_."

Renji eyed Ichigo with curiosity and noticed the tiniest bit of redness spreading across his cheeks. The redhead grinned and shook his head, the spiky ponytail swishing back and forth lightly. "I don't know what's going through your head, Ichi, but I'm definitely curious now."

Ichigo responded with a mischievous smile that made Renji's pulse speed up. While putting on his trainers, Ichigo said, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see what I have in mind, Ren!"

Both men hurriedly exited through the front door as they raced to the car out front, rushing towards the promise of unknown possibilities. 

**Apologies to those who absolutely hate "OMG it was a dream!" stories. X3**

**I had to do it this way because it's very hard for me to have Ichigo and Renji sharing themselves with anyone else willingly. Even when it was first conceived, I always knew it had to be a dream sequence or writing it just wouldn't have happened for me in this AU.**

**I mentioned before I'd contemplated a sequel to "Bad Romance" once I knew how it would end up with Aizen. Now that it's done, I have been (slowly) gathering ideas and fragments for a possible sequel. Nothing's firm, but if the muse strikes, it'll happen and I'll definitely be sharing.**

**No idea if anyone will be reading this o.s. or these notes (ha ha) but thanks to everyone who might have!**

**3 z.**


End file.
